tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Heavy
The Cave Heavy is a psychotic golem-like Heavy TF2 Monster, created by YouTube user AboAbdulable. He was also the titular main antagonist of The Cave Heavy series. Origin Cave Heavy was an ordinary RED Heavy, waiting in a cave in Dustbowl with an accompanying Medic healing him. While he was being healed and firing on the BLU team, a BLU Sniper killed his Medic, leaving him unprotected. A BLU Scout took the chance to attack Heavy, badly injuring him in the process. However, right before the Scout could finish him, a RED Vagineer unexpectedly entered the battlefield and killed both the BLU Scout and the BLU Sniper. When Heavy was about to be his next victim, he ran away despite his injuries. While trying to find a way out, he was intercepted by the Vagineer and was impaled by a pickaxe, and subsequently coated in toxic waste by chemical barrels dropped by the Vagineer, who laughed hysterically while watching him burn. Minutes later, the Heavy rose from the dead, his flesh badly burnt and melting in places due to the chemical residue. A RED Scout in the area witnessed the event, to which the Heavy delivered his now-infamous message, "You are dead..." The Scout was never seen or heard from again... Personality and Behavior The Cave Heavy himself was a dreaded enigma among local residents of Dustbowl; no one knew where he came from or how he came to be, but one thing's for sure that he existed to terrorize anyone who entered Dustbowl's caves. Unlike most predators, who kill and/or devour their victims on sight, the Cave Heavy stalked his prey in a more psychological manner, haunting his victims with his mysterious but terrifying presence. Only when they were mentally defenseless did he reveal his violent side, reverting to savage methods in finishing his victims off. Because of this, Dustbowl's caves were avoided like the plague. Despite his monstrous behavior, there was a very tiny hint that the normal Heavy he once was still existed. The Cave Heavy was never the same after his RED Medic partner was killed by the BLU team while exploring the caves, and kept said Medic's corpse with him even after the war has ended. When a BLU Medic unknowingly trespassed into his territory, the Cave Heavy hesitated in killing him right away because of the similarities with his dead friend, but still killed the BLU Medic nonetheless. His past grief as well as his anger at his victimization by outside circumstances severely warped him into the Freak he became. Powers and Abilities The Cave Heavy had several special abilities displayed during his rare appearances: *'Teleportation': The Cave Heavy could teleport himself anywhere throughout his cave, mostly doing so to distract and lead his victims to their death. The closer he got to his victims by teleporting, the more frequent and louder a variety of squeaky and hypersonic noises occurred. *'Hypersonic Roar': The Cave Heavy sometimes utilized a piercing roar to stun a potential victim and to provide himself with a good chance to attack the victim unhindered if they were sufficiently close to him. *'Glowing Eyes': Cave Heavy's eyes glowed with a blindingly intense light when he roared at his victims. Like with his Hypersonic Roar, this was used to scare and/or blind them them and thus provide an opportunity to kill them. The Cave Heavy is arguably stronger than a normal heavy and is able to overpower normal classes silently, However is it unknown how this is against stronger freaks. Notable Videos *The Cave Heavy *The Cave Heavy: Origins *The Cave Heavy: the 2nd Encounter *The Cave Heavy: the Search for the Missing * Engie's Odd Exile * Engie's Friendly Foe * Engie's Complex Crisis Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:Created by a Monster Category:Elementals Category:Heavies Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Monsters made by AboAbdulable Category:Teamless Category:Territorial Category:Undead Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Demonic